yuki and zero
by Darknessmaker
Summary: well here is a yuki/zero
1. Chapter 1

Alright vampire knight! I own nothing!

"I am so bored zero!" I whispered to my right. "Just shut up and listen" he yelled glaring at me. "zero! Yuki! Stop talking!" yelled the teacher. I then let out a loud sigh and put my head down. It seemed like it took forever but the bell rang I then jumped up and ran out of the room. I then stopped in front of my room to find zero was already there he looked at me smiling….wait smiling? He never smiles ever. "yuki come with me for a second" he said as he pulled me in my room and threw me on my bed. He began to lick my neck. "zero?" I said. He put a finger up to my lips and kissed me. I stared at him wide eyed. Why was he doing this?

Well that's it for now should I do another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter two now I had one great idea from one person and I am going to use it . I own nothing

I walked back down the hall shocked. Why would zero smile at me like that? And he licked my neck.. I held on to my neck and walked in the headmaster's office. "Ah yuki you have to go on a hunt tonight zero will be going with you" he said. I nodded and walked out. Well at least he won't try to bite me. I then got out my ipod and started listening to my music. And there he was just sitting by a tree. He walked over to me and pulled out my ear plugs. "there is something I need to tell you'' he said being serious. I looked up and nodded. "remember when I first met you and the headmaster said my parents where killed? Well those were not my real parents just some couple who took me and my brother in" I stood there not saying anything. Then I finally opened my mouth "so your parents are still alive?" I asked. He nodded. "But I need you to help me find them" "why me?" I asked. "Because I don't want to leave you here" he answered putting his head down. I touched his face and pulled his hair out of his eyes. "You don't even need to ask" I said kissing his cheek. Now everything would start.

I packed up some stuff and took my picture of me and zero. I was all ready to go. I ran down to zero. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we went to the airport and got on the plane. I sat next to zero. "Im feeling a little sick" I whispered. He patted my head to let me know I would be fine. He then fell asleep and put his head on mine. The plane then stopped and woke him up. It ruined the moment I thought to myself. Well we where finally here germany.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3!

"they live in Germany?" I yelled to zero. He smiled and nodded. I then shook my head and started walking with him he got us a car. He then pulled me close to him. "umm zero your hand is on my leg" I said. "I know" he said. Wow sometimes you can be really stubborn I thought. The car stopped in front of a big black house zero helped me out and went to the door and knocked. And a woman opened the door. "Zero?" she said. "Mom" he said. She then pushed me and him inside. "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at zero. "I came to find you!" he yelled back. A tear came to her eye then she looked at me. 'Who is this?" she asked. "this is my friend yuki" he said. Friend? I thought. I looked disappointed. Zero then looked at my expression he smiled. "Well I am sorry for yelling my name rose" she said. I smiled. Then a man that looked very much like zero came down. "Hello I heard the yelling and knew it was you. My name is Vladimir" he said. "You can not be here you will be killed!" said rose. "Why? What for?" asked zero. "Well you are... a demon and people hunt you down" said Vladimir. Rose looked at my neck and grabbed me. "Did you bite her?" she asked. "Yes" answered zero. "Then she is one to... You see if a demon bites a human they become a demon" she said. Demon? What is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Alright chapter 4

Demons? What is going on I thought staring wide eyed at zero. "So were demons. But do we have powers or something?" I asked. "Yes you can move stuff, control people, but your food. You are to drink human blood" said rose. "That is all we can tell you for now go to this person and leave this house. Good luck" said Vladimir. He handed zero a paper and pushed us out. I fell and landed on zero. He looked up and picked me up. "Hey why are you picking me up?" I asked. He just smiled and kept walking.

"So are we going to find this person?" I asked him. He nodded and read the paper. "Its says it's a girl named Emily and she lives over there" he said pointing to a white house. He walked over there and knocked on the door. A white hair woman opened the door. "Are you Emily?" I asked. She nodded and led us inside. "You must be zero and yuki" she said. I began to ask how she knew are names but she held up her hand. "I know many things" she said. "Well tell us why we had to come to you" said zero. "Zero. Do not rush things it will all come to pass" she said looking at me. "Now zero please leaves the room" she said. He looked at me and then left. "You like him don't you yuki?" she asked me. I then blushed and nodded my head yes. "Just as I thought well you are pretty lucky. Now we will see what powers you have try to move something" she said. I then tried moving the door opened and it slammed open knocking zero to the ground. I looked down trying not to feel embarrassed. He then got up and sat down by me. "oh look at that you both should leave now" she said pushing us out the door.

"are you okay?" he asked me picking me up. I nodded. He then sighed and put me down. I then heard a loud bang and was knocked to the floor all I remember was being picked up and zero shouting my name. I then woke up in a dark place with a man standing by me. "hi pretty wake up!" he said laughing. I then began to try throwing him to the wall but nothing happened. "What do you want with me?" I asked. He smiled and came over to me. He then began to touch me on my legs. "You know what I want" he said moving up to my shirt. "No please! You don't want me!" I yelled. "just relax you'll be fine" he said. He started to unbutton my shirt. I screamed. Then he fell to the ground I looked up to see zero had knocked him out. He looked at me terrified. He then picked me up and hugged me. "Are you okay!" he asked. "I am fine but cold and scared" I said. "its alright I am here I will keep you safe" he said. I cried in his chest.

I then awoke in a bed next to zero I turned over to see that he was awake. "Morning" he said smiling. "Zero do you like me?" I asked. "No. I love you" he said. I then smiled and hugged him. "Well I am going to take a shower want to come?" I asked. He laughed and followed me into the bathroom. I then took off my clothes and went into the shower. Zero did the same. I then turned on the water and kissed zero. He kissed back and laid me down onto the ground. "are you sure you want this?" he asked. I nodded. "I love you" I said. '' and I love you" he said.

Should there be more?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 yay!

I walked down the hall to get something to eat. Me and zero had a great workout I thought smiling to myself. But back on the demon thing I think we should go back to school and fight off any hunter that tries to kill us. I then got some food and walked back. "food?" said zero smiling on the bed. I nodded and handed him some pocky. "so I have been thinking maybe we should go back to school and lay low for awhile" I said. He looked up at me and got closer to me. "You know you're right we should. I get a plane and we will go back" he said smiling.

On a plane again I thought. I laid my head down on zeros shoulder and rested he put his head on mine. We then got off the plane and went to the school. "I missed you yuki!" cried the headmaster. I smiled and went inside. He stopped zero. "Did you two umm you know?" he asked. Zero then said yes. The headmaster then got very silent. "Did you use protection?" he asked. Zero nodded yes. The headmaster then sighed in relieved. Then zero went back inside. "well goodnight you two!" he yelled at us.

I was then in that dark place again but a different person a women was licking my neck and biting it. I then awoke to find it was just a dream. I then got out of bed and went to zeros room and opened the door. "Zero?" I whispered. No answer. I then walked over to the bed and laid down. He then awoke and looked down at me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Bad dream" I said. He chuckled and held me. I then went back to sleep.

I know this one is short but I was really tired and doing school work so please give me a break! And if you guys want to give me more ideas fell free! Just inbox me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

I awoke to find zero was gone from the bed but there on the pillow was a note. I opened it up and read it. It read. Yuki I am sorry to say that I have left for the week to find out more stuff about what we are. I will be back before you know it. Love zero. I read it over and over so the words would stick in my head. He gone? For a week. I can't believe he left me alone and with the headmaster! He must be insane. "yuki! Time to watch the night class!" yelled the headmaster. Great. I wonder if demons and vampires get along. I heard him yell again so I jumped up and ran to get ready.

I sighed as I ran out to the black gates. That's when they opened of course. I then looked around for no girls where in sight. The night class then walked out but they stopped and looked at me as if I did something wrong. I glared back at them. I then felt a hand on my head. "hi yuki!" said aido. I looked up at him and glared making him back off. "wow demon now are we?" he asked. I nodded and said "if you aren't careful aido I could rip you to shreds" he then got a scared look on his face and kept walking but ruka was not so fast she pulled me to face her. "what is wrong with you?" she asked. "I've changed" I said. She nodded and gave me a strange look. "Your eyes…. they are turning purple" she said scared. I then covered up my eyes. She took my hands away and looked at me. "You're a demon" she said. I nodded. "Welcome to the world" she said smiling. She then walked away giggling. What did she mean by that? I sighed this was going to be a long week.

I then heard my phone ring I picked it up. "Hello?" I said. "hi" said zero. "Hi how are you?" I asked. "Fine just finding a lot of stuff. When I get back I will let you see it" he answered. "Why did you leave me here?" I asked. He was silent for a while. "because I wanted to not see you harmed in anyway" he said. I understood after what happened with that man. "well I have to go I love you" I said. "love you too bye" he said I then heard a click and hung up the phone. I sighed and went off to bed.

Well I don't know how chapters their will be but…my friend read it and told me to end it but she was not much of a friend. So what do you guys think should I make more chapters or end it?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sighed as I got up. Still no zero. I then got up from the bed and went to get ready. "yuki breakfast!" yelled the headmaster. I then walked to the table and sat down. He looked down at me and gave me my food. We ate in silence for a long time. He then passed me a letter. It was from ruka. It read. Yuki meet me at the black dorm in 30 minutes from ruka. I then got up and started to walk there. Why would ruka want to see me? Did I do something wrong? I then stopped for something grabbed me and pulled me inside. I screamed. "yuki! Its okay its just me!" said ruka. I then shut my mouth and sat down. "I brought you here to talk" she said. "About?" I asked. She looked at me and said "about you being a demon..." "Why would you want to talk about that?" I asked her. "Well demons kill vampires. Are you going to kill us?" she asked. I shook my head no. she then sighed in relief. "That is all I wanted to know thank you for your time" she smiled and pushed me out the door.

It seemed like for hours I was looking out my window. I sighed their was nothing to do. Maybe I should Practice my powers I thought as I was focusing on my door making it move. Then I heard a voice in my head it was telling me to call zero. So I did and he didn't answer I started to worry. I then yelled to the headmaster I was leaving. Here I come zero I thought.

Well here I was Germany I started to walk around to see if I can smell zero. Thank god for my powers I then picked up his sent and started walking to the spot but my stomach stopped me I was so hungry for blood my eyes where turning purple and fangs shot out of my gums. I then looked around and found a girl walking alone. I then grabbed her and bit her neck she screamed for a long time then silence. She was dead. I never thought humans would taste good really good. I then started looking for zero again I then stopped at black doors and opened them with my mind. I walked inside to find zero on the ground with blood around him.

That is the end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I then ran to zero and picked him up. "Zero!" I yelled at him. I shook him and he opened his eyes. "B...Blood" he said. I then moved my hair away from my neck and let him drink. I felt like I was getting dizzy. I then closed my eyes and fell to the ground. I then awoke on a white bed zero was by my side. I looked at him. He then hugged me and said "I am so sorry" I smiled. "Don't worry I am fine what happened" I asked. "A hunter" he answered. I nodded and got up. He then told me that I would have to go back. "No!" I yelled at him. "I want to stay with you" he was silent. "No" he said. "Why wont you let me?" I asked. "Because I don't want you to get hurt or worse!" he yelled at me. I stood there feeling tears coming to my eyes. He sighed and said "I am sorry I yelled but I don't want you to be killed" he hugged me. "Alright I will go back. But if you get hurt again I am not coming back to save your ass" I said. He smiled and kissed me goodbye.

I went to my room and started to write. Maybe I could write a song I thought I was really bored. I started to write. It was called so alone.

So alone

My face against the window pane a tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad you're the reason I'm feeling bad...

I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I never had.

My face against the window pane a tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died, have died

Emptiness a present past a silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go it's time for me to fly…

I am so lonely and so sad you're the reason I'm felling bad…

I am so lonely and so sad living in a dream I never had...

Wake me with you're kiss…

I read over and over to make sure I had the spelling right. I then put it in a letter and sent it to zero. I laid back on my bed. I was so tired and dizzy just looking at the ceiling. Goodnight I thought sending zero the message.

Okay I do not own the song it is owned by Anna blue! Check her out on youtube she's so awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yuki! Get up you have been in their for hours!" yelled the headmaster. I tried getting up but I couldn't move. He opened the door and shook me. "Get up!" he said. He then rolled me over and looked at me. He started to worry. "Yuki?" he said. I couldn't do anything I could not even open my eyes. "I will get the doctor" he yelled. He picked up the phone to call the doctor after that he called zero. All I heard was yelling and crying and then nothing. I wished I could move but I just laid there not moving at all.

Zero got there as fast as he could he picked me up and yelled my name but I would not move. He then laid me back down and let the doctor in. the doctor did some tests and said "she cannot move because her demon cells has taken over her blood cells she needs blood. I will get her some while you two talk good day" he then walked out the door. Zero was worried out of his mind. He kept thinking what if she dies? What if she never wakes up? I then tried with my mind to speak to him. I guess that was the only way I can. Zero? Can you hear me? I sent him. His eyes got wide. Yes I can hear you! He answered. I am so tired its killing me I said. I know but try to keep your mind awake you just need blood and I will get you some fresh blood. He said.

Sorry its short but I want to read the new book I got! so please revew and tell me what you think so far!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 last one for this story!

"Yuki I promise on my life I will get you fresh blood" said zero looking at me. He then got up and left the room leaving me with the headmaster. "Yuki you need to live we both need you please" he said. A tear came from my eye. He saw it and wiped it away. He then got up and went to his study. Leaving me alone in the room but something was there watching me. "Ha! Demon in a coma huh?" the man came to my bed. He injected me with something and left. I then began to move again I opened my eyes. That man…..he helped me? Strange…..

I then got up from the bed and knocked on the headmasters study. I yelled his name. He opened the door and hugged me. "We have to call zero!" he said as he got the phone. Zero picked up and said "what's wrong is yuki aright?" "I am fine zero" I said. Their was silence for a long time. I then heard a click. He hung up on me really! I then turned around to find zero was standing there. Whoa! Really fast? He then hugged me till I couldn't breathe and kissed me. I smiled and said "yes I am alive but I have to do something so please stay here and wait for me" he nodded and went into the bedroom.

I started to look for the man. I picked up his sent and followed it into town. I stopped at a big and I mean huge black house. I opened the gates and knocked on the door. I then was pulled in by two hands by a man that looked like me. "Yuki?" he said….wait…. "Daddy?" I said.

Dad? He was here standing right by me in the flesh. He smiled and said "yes yuki I am here" I backed away. A woman walked down the stairs that looked like me too. "Mom?" I asked. She nodded. "I thought you two where killed by vampires or something" I said. Tears where coming to my eyes. "We left you to protect you we wanted you to live but that man is dead now. So please will you forgive us" said my father. Forgive them for leaving me behind? but they did to protect me….. I could have my whole family back. "I do" I said. My mother and father hugged me and we all wept in silence.

I then got home to let zero meet my parents. We got their and he smiled and shook my dads hand. "I am zero. yuki's boyfriend" he said. I blushed but my father smiled. "And I am jack and this is my wife scarlet" he pointed at my mother. Zero also said hello to her. And we all sat down for dinner. We where having a good time chatting and eating.

"Everyone I have something to say to yuki" said zero. He grabbed my hand and got on one knee. "Yuki cross will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes" I answered. He smiled and kissed me. My parents where smiling too. Everything was perfect now I thought. I have the perfect guy who I love, I have my parents, my friend ruka, and I was a demon. What more could a girl want? I smiled to myself today was the start of forever

Hoped you liked the story thank you guys for your support!

~darkness


End file.
